


Changing The Past

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: Castiel asks Jean Throne to go back in time for a special mission. This is how it all plays out.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Fergus MacLeod/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Mission For You

"Jean we need your help." "Who needs my help Cas?" He just stares at you "What do you need me to do?" "Take care of a child until it's time for him to board a ship and make the father fall in love with you." You narrow your eyes. "When in time is this going down?" "1600s" You think then ask "Is it a human Crowley I need to get to fall in love with me?" "Yes." "Why?" "Leverage." "And if I'm back in time what happens to me in the now?" "Every year you are there is an hour here." "And Crowley was a tailor how am I to get into his life?" "As a governess." "A nanny? He's a tailor how can he afford a governess?" "You work for room and board and he pays what little expenses you need." You nod. "How will I know it's him?" "His human self looks almost exactly like his meatsuit now except no grey in his hair." You smile. "I can't be dressed like this when I go back Cas." He nods and now you're in a floor length black dress to match the times but it's comfortable. Your hair is in a french braid and you're in flats. You slip the shoes off. "I think i"m ready now Cas. He nods. You show up at a carriage house. Well here goes nothing.


	2. Meeting Your Mission

I walk around town. I place hand written signs about being a governess needing a job. I spot the tailors shop. I enter with a bell ringing. "Hello?" I call out. My breath hitches when human Crowley is coming around the corner. Cas is right he looks exactly alike Crowley's vessel now. "Hello Miss. What can I do you for?" You smile warmly at him. You step up to the counter. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I left these fliers on the counter here." You hand him one to look at. He reads it while raising an eyebrow. "You're a governess?" "Yes. A new one at that. I used to just help mother. She was a governess until she died." "What are you prices?" "Just room and board and other small expenses like food. That's all." He smiles charmingly. "You're hired." "What?" "My wife died giving birth. I've got the shop to run. You're hired." "Thank you Mister..." "MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod." "Scarlett Jean Throne, at your service." You decided on not using your real first name. You put Scarlett in front of your name to make it look like you're an ancestor to yourself. He puts up the closed sign and leads you to his house. He picks up a year old boy and hands him to you "That is Gavin. He's your responsibility now. Try not to bother me at the shop unless you have to." "Yes Sir." He stops in his tracks and says "Never been called Sir before. You don't have to call me Sir. Fergus is fine" "Yes Fergus." You smile at him sweetly. You turn your bright smile towards little Gavin. "Why aren't you a little cutie, yes you are." Fergus leaves. You aren't sure if you're supposed to stop his deal, you don't think so. And according to the year it happens in 16 years. Well Fergus dies in 16 years when Gavin is 17. That means in 6 years he makes the deal. Great you'll be here until Gavin is 19 and gets on that boat. YOu'll be here 18 years. This is gonna be interesting.


	3. The First Years

You look around and realize there's no electricity and no fridge or microwave. Oh man. Well thank heavens your parents took you camping a lot as a child so you know how o function without the fancy things. You make dinner and have it sitting on the table as you bottle feed Gavin. He's not a fussy child like Wendy was thank Chuck. Wendy your second cousin that you helped your cousin Megan raise is a bat. A spoiled brat, well was, she's dead now. Gavin falls asleep after you burp him. Your mother was a daycare worker and you helped her until vampires killed her and dragged you into the hunting life. You walk in the other room and put Gavin down in his crib. You find Romeo and Juliet and pick up the book. You are reading it at the table when Fergus comes in. He sees the food on the table and does a double take when he notices you reading. "You can read?" You startle at his voice. YOu close the book and smile. "Yes my father's great uncle Robert taught me." You make it up as you realize not many people know how to read and write especially the poor and definitely not women in this time period. He nods. "Where's Gavin?" "In his crib sleeping. Would you like some dinner?" He nods. You server him a plate then get yourself one. You ask "How was the shop?" "Slow." "Well it might be the weather." You offer to make him feel better. He just grunts in response. You smile watching him. "Do you know how to read Fergus?" "Some. Why?" "I can teach you if you'd like." He just stares at you like you've grown a second head. "It will be when I'm teaching Gavin of course and if you happen to be near so be it." He just nods. You clean up after dinner and put things in the icebox fridge thing. Remember to call it an icebox not fridge. Remember the terms here lest you give yourself away. As you're sweeping you twirl and your dress shows your bare feet Fergus asks "Have you no shoes?" You shake your head. "Nor any other clothing except for jammies, uh, bedclothes." He just thinks. "You are the same size as my late wife. You can have her things from the wardrobe." "Oh. Um. Thank you. Well as for knickers? What shall I do for them?" "I'll give you money to purchase some in the morrow." You nod. You notice it's dark out now. "Are you going to the pub tonight or shall I turn down the bed for you?" "I'm going to the pub. I shall be back late. You needn't stay waiting." You nod. He leaves. You blow out the candles in the kitchen. You're starting to get used to the wording in this time frame. You get the late Mrs. MacLeod's things and put them in your room. You change into your nightgown. Again floor length. You really hate the clothing style right now, floor length dresses and nightgowns. You want your t-shirts and pj pants back. You do some cleaning up in the bucket of water you brought in This is gonna get on your nerves, you just know it is. IN the morning you change Gavin, feed him, and set him to play with this time frames toys. You gather eggs and make them for Fergus for breakfast. You make him tea. Cas was here and left you a secret supply of medicines from the future like tylenol and the like. Including aspirin and tums. You hid them in your personal bag. You dissolve two tylenols' into Fergus' morning tea each morning that he's come home from drinking the night before. He never notices the taste change. "Morning Fergus. Here is your Tea. Eggs are on the table." He takes a drink of his tea. I'm sure he thinks the different taste of his tea has to do with his drinking as it tastes normale any other time. He eats and notices I didn't. "Have you eaten?" "No, I haven't but I am not hungry. I will eat later when I feed Gavin next." He nods and says "Here's the money. Take the little monster with you when you go shopping." I nod. Fergus leaves for the shop. Well I've just realized how hard my task really is. How the hell am I supposed to get him to fall for me if he's never home? Oh well. You pick Gavin up and change you both into shopping clothes. You walk still barefoot as the late wife had huge feet compared to yours. When you finally count the money you realize how much there is. Way to much for just knickers, seems he wants you to get shoes as well. You walk into the cobblers store. "Hello. I need a pair of heels and a pair of casual shoes." He measures our feet. You pay and he says "They will be available in the morrow." "Thank you kind sir." I pick Gavin up again and head to the ladies clothing store. I buy some plain knickers and a few sexy ones just in case. I still have money left over. I spot this dress that is a black dress with red lace with red silk. It's perfect and will got both with the red heels and the black flats I'm having made. Oh and the price is perfect. I buy it and carry it home. I'm so keeping this dress when I go back to the future. If Crowley asks it's a family heirloom. I put Gavin down for his nap. I look and notices I have enough extra stuff here to make a stroller for Gavin. I start with the extra wood. I make a shell for a seat. I attach the wheels from Gavin's broken toys, then I take some extra fabric from my room and connect it to the frame to finish it. We'll it's a very primitive stroller but it'll work. I secure him in it by using more fabric to go across his belly and from that connecting to the wood frame between his feet. His legs dangle but he's not uncomfortable and still sleeping. I make lunch and eat. I make a lunch box out of a mall metal box with a latch. I place food in and close it. I realize the stroller hands hurt my hands. I carve them down. Better. I head to the shop. Fergus is measuring a gentleman for a suit. I enter and sit in the chair in front of the counter. I roll Gavin back and forth. Fergus looks up and sees me. I wave, lift the box and leave it on the counter. I smile and head back out the door. I read the sign on the post. Looking for a bar-wench on the weekends. You smile. Fergus' shop is closed on weekends. If he watches Gavin for a few hours I could make some money to help out. After Gavin is down after dinner Fergus comes in. "Why did you bring me food in the metal box?" "The term is lunch box. I brought you lunch because you didn't have any with you. So dinner?" "Why do you call supper dinner?" You panic then say "It means the same. Different name was taught to me than you." He nod accepting it. We eat. I check on Gavin. "Fergus I need to speak with you about something." He looks up. "I'm going to be a serving wench on the weekends. You'll have to watch Gavin then." He grumbles. "It's only from dusk til midnight. Just a few hours. And only on Saturdays." He nods. "Fine." I smile at him brightly. He always seems surprised when I smile at him like he's not used to it. "I start in the morrow." He nods. "Goodnight Fergus." "Goodnight." I wear my most modest dress. Of course they give me a uniform to wear. Not so modest. In these times a knee length dress is like a barely covers the goods dress in the future. "Scarlett table 2." You nod and go serve table 2. After four weeks of this you quit. You hand in the uniform and leave. You hate it and you've figured out Fergus hits Gavin when he's drunk and you're gone. You go home and Gavin is crying in a wet nappy while Fergus is passed out drunk. That's it you've had it. You change Gavin and feed him some soft foods, burp him, and put him to bed. You take all the alcohol and walk outside to the bum that lives in the ally-way close to your house. "Here don't tell anyone where you got it." He nods. You walk inside and kick the chair Fergus is in. It wakes him up. He startles awake and sees you. "Is it midnight?" "No I quit the bar and we need to chat." He sits up looking for his glass. You've thrown out the whiskey however and washed the cup. "I've been here for a year and a half. All I've seen you do is work then get drunk. It's got to stop. And you must stop beating Gavin when I"m out. Yes i notice this." He just get's up. He taller than you and he's got an angry face on. He quickly punches me giving me a black eye i'm sure. That's the only hit he lands. I take him down and knock him out. I carry him to the bed and tuck him in. I take my tylenol from my stash and take two. I put them away. I go to sleep. I wake up ant look in my hand mirror, not pretty, I've got a horrible black eye. I make his tea, without the tylenol to help his hangover, and his breakfast. He comes out and takes his tea without looking up. He drinks the tea and looks at it strange then he looks up and sees me looking at him. He flinches and almost drops his cup. "Did I?" "Did you do this? Yes, you did. And until you apologize I'm not making the tea that helps your head." "The tea that helps my head?" "Yes i make special tea to help your headache after you drink. Say sorry and I'll make it for you. If not suffer." You go and change Gavin and asses last night's damage. Just a rash from sitting in a wet nappy for too long. Well that's fixable without a doctor. You come out and put him in the stroller. "I'm sorry. I never should have laid hands on you." "You're forgiven. The special tea is in the pot. Warm it up and you'll be fine." "What is that thing Gavin is in?" "It's a stroller. We've had it since the first time I brought you lunch a year and a half ago." "Where did you get it?" "My cousin Johnny made it for me. He died shortly after. It was his apology gift. I forgave him then he died." He nods and finishes eating. I hand him his lunchbox. "Have a nice day at the shop, perhaps Gavin and I shall stop in on our way home." He nods and sighs. "You're gonna go out with your face like that?" "Yes. It's doesn't bother me but if they ask I'll say Gavin threw a toy at me." He nods thankful of my answer. On our way home we see Fergus is busy so we don't stop.


	4. The Year Of The Deal

Gavin's 6 now and can speak. Fergus doesn't want me to teach him to read just write. So I did. We practice everyday. "Margret?" "Yes dearie?" "Can you keep Gavin with you and William tonight?" "Of course. Why?" "Fergus is having me attend Mary-Lou's wedding with him." "Won't Charles mind?" "Well Charles knows Fergus is my friend and anyway he's bringing Annabelle to met Fergus." "And Anabelle is?" "His sister." "Yes. Have fun." "Of course." I go home and get dressed in that red and black dress I bought 5 years ago. I pull on my red heels and I braided my hair yesterday so now when I take it out it's wavy. I put in my earrings and necklace Cas brought me. I walk out and see Fergus in a very nice suit. I fold my red handkerchief and place it in his breast pocket. "There. You look very handsome tonight. I'm sure Annabelle will swoon." "Annabelle?" "Charles' little sister. He's bringing her to meet you tonight as I will be spending my time with Charles at the wedding." He almost growls at Charles' name. Fergus doesn't like him and I'm not sure why. Him and Charles are so much alike. They even look as if they could be brothers. Honestly it's why i've chosen Charles to date. And to make Fergus jealous. I don't think that part worked though because as far as I can tell he has no feelings for me besides gratitude for raising Gavin. Fergus has a kilt on for the wedding and he really does have very athletic calves. I've gleamed him naked when I had to bring him a towel when he forgot one while bathing. Still at 7 inches and girthy too. So that means no deal yet. It'll happen soon. I know seeing as Gavin's 6 now, and will shortly be 7. As I recall Crowley makes his deal near Gavin's 7th birthday and dies 10 years later near Gavin's 17th birthday. As soon as the reception starts Charles finds me. I notice Annabelle isn't with him. "Charles where's Annabelle?" "With her suitor, she told me last week. I've come alone." "Oh. Well I don't think the plan changes much. Let me talk to Fergus then I'm all yours." He smiles at that. "Fergus?" "Yes?" "Annabelle couldn't make it. Are you well by your lonesome?" He just grumbles then nods looking sullen. I hug him. "The drinks are free tonight. Have fun." I go off to dance with Charles. I never notice a drunk Fergus slip out the door.

(Fergus' POV)

What has Charles' got that I don't? I've heard the rumors of his wanker size, could that be what's keeping my lovely Scarlett from me? I fall down and then proceed to puke on the ground next to me. I haven't been this drunk since the night I hit Scarlett and she took my booze away. Someone hands me a clean handkerchief. "Up you go mate." The bloke helps me up. "I know what you're thinking. Bigger willie, her love, I can give you that." You look at him and his eyes flash red. You think that you're seeing things. "And what would that cost mate?" "A kiss and in 10 years I come and collect my prize." You nod. "Double digits and her love?" He nods. "Do we have a deal?" "Deal." The bloke kisses me and disappears. I start to stumble home to Scarlett. I puke on the way there. You find Scarlett isn't even home yet. You strip naked and lay on your bed too warm from the booze and pass out.

(Your POV)

You walk in and see the trail of clothes leading to Fergus' bedroom. You follow the trail to his room picking it up as you go. You see him passed out naked on top of the covers. You want to cry as you see 10 inches on his wanker. He made the deal tonight as you were dancing in Charles' arms, dreaming of dancing in his, in Fergus' arms. The countdown starts for you. 10 years until you lose your love, 12 until you go back to your own time to see what you've changed. You cover him with the sheet and kiss his head. You've loved him since that first day you made him lunch. It hasn't changed. In the morning you dress Gavin after collecting him from Margret. You bring him to the park leaving breakfast and medicated tea on the table for Fergus. You come with Gavin. Tomorrow's his birthday. "Fergus dear would you come here for a moment?" You smile at him the same as always, with love. "Tomorrow is Gavin's birthday. I need you to watch him the rest of the day whilst I prepare." He nods. He watches you looking for something and seemingly angry that he's not finding it. He goes and angrily starts chopping wood out back. You sigh and head out to shop for Gavin's party. Your body is here but your mind is back with Fergus.


	5. The Full Results Of The Deal

(Fergus' POV)

That man lied. He doesn't have her love, nothing's changed except his wanker size. Double digits he's measured. The wanker bit was extra what he really wanted was-is her love. Then he remembers what his witch of a mother told him about demon deal makers. Crossroads. He can summon the bloke back to the same crossroads and demand he hold up his end of the deal. He'll do it tonight when his Scarlett is sleeping. He waits as she gets home, makes dinner always smiling that same smile at him. You will love me. He waits as she puts Gavin to bed and goes to her own with a "Goodnight Fergus" and a smile again. He grabs his prepared box and goes back to the same crossroads. "We've already made a deal there's no changing it now." "You didn't hold up your end." "What no double digits?" You yell "She doesn't love me! Deal was she loves me and double digits." "Oh mate she loves you that's certain. She already did you dumb bloke! We didn't even have to touch her, she already loved you. Made our end easy and your end stupid." "What? She already loved me?" "Duh. We already covered this keep up." "She loves me?" "Well you've got your six years left mate. Not sure why it took you 4 years to call on us about that. Got deals to make, tah tah." He disappears. She's loved you before your deal 4 years ago. You could have been with her for 4 years already? He's not wasting anymore time. He's got 6 years left with her, he's making them count.

(Your POV)

Fergus is out late again. He started to get angry all the time after he starred at you. She's not sure why exactly. I mean I left Charles 4 years ago. Gavin's 11 now, 6 years until Fergus dies and Crowley is born. You put Gavin to bed hoping to keep Fergus from hitting him when he comes home drunk and angry. He's never hit you again, just Gavin. Works him more than the mule. I try as hard as I can to protect him. When I can I step in front of Gavin getting beat and tell Fergus to go to bed. Fergus won't hit me, he just grrs and goes to his room. The door opens and I see Fergus come in. Hmm he's not staggering like he usually does. "Fergus what's wrong? You seem out of touch." He looks up at you sounding worried about him. He smiles. It shocks you, you haven't seen him smile since the night at the wedding before he made the deal. "Are you okay you don't seem like yourself?" "I'm great just found out some great news." You raise an eyebrow. "And what's this great news then?" He pulls you to him and kisses you. You kiss back, when you need to breath you break the kiss. "Took you 10 years to figure that out? Thought you were smarter than that Fergus." He looks down. "I've got something to ask you." "Shoot" "Do you believe in demons?" "Yes, angels too." "Well 4 years ago I made a deal. 10 years left to live for what i desired." "I know about your bigger wanker I was the one who covered you up ." "It's wasn't just for that." That's news to you, and it shouldn't be seeing as you're from the future. "Oh? What else?" "For you to love me." You blink. You changed that. Crap. Well at least that half is done. "Why would you trade your soul for 3 inches below the belt and something you already had?" He looks down. You lift his head up to look at you. "When did you first start to love me Fergus?" "That day when I noticed the stroller. You're a terrible liar. I knew you made up the story of your cousin." You laugh. "Well I've got you beat." "How?" "I've loved you since the first day I brought you lunch." "But that was the second day?!" "Yes. I've loved you for 10 years, and we only have 6 left together." He kisses you again. "Marry me?" You blink. What will this do to your future? You're your own ancestor right now. You're Scarlett Jean Throne now not Jean Marie Throne. You can do this. "Yes" He slips a ring on your finger. You're so keeping this as an heirloom.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Gavin is almost 17. Tomorrow is Fergus' last day. You both know it because it's Mary-Lou's anniversary tomorrow. "Fergus?" "Yes love?" "When you die tomorrow I will miss you. I think I may even die shortly after of a broken heart." He laugh "Don't be so dramatic." "Fergus I know within 2 years I'm gonna die. If not a broken heart then of grief." He nods. His head picks up. He can hear the hellhounds. "Scarlett I love you, but you can't stay. They're coming." "They can't hurt me Fergus. They can't take my soul without a deal. I love you Fergus Roderick MacLeod." Then the hellhounds bust in and take him. I bury him in his spot. Next to his is a stone reading "Scarlett Jean Throne-MacLeod. Loving Wife and Step-Mother." It says 2 years from now as the date of death. In 2 years I go back to my own time. I will miss this time period. You see Gavin off to the shipyard. You're job is done. You wear the red and black dress and the ring. You're two 'heirlooms' from the Throne side of the family. Cas shows up. "Ready?" "How long have I been away?" "18 hours. I've told them on a vampire hunt. You've succeeded?" You nod. "Take me back to my room in the bunker first so I can change." He nods.


	7. Back To The Future

You place the dress and ring in your trunk. You change. Cas covers you with blood. You walk in the front door of the bunker. Sam and Dean hug you. "What I leave for 18 hours and you think I was dead or something?" "Or something." "What do you mean or something?" "Remember when we got Crowley's bones from Scotland?" "Yeah" "Do you remember the grave next to it?" "Remind me?" "You're ancestor Scarlett Jean Throne-MacLeod?" "Right. What about her?" "She was married to Crowley in his human life, and we found the picture of their wedding." "You were in my things?" "Yeah. We were looking for that book again." You roll your eyes. "So what about the picture?" "Have you seen it before?" "No it's just been in that trunk with some other stuff. Why?" "You should." They show me the picture. I smile and say "It's a nice picture." "Look at the bride's face." "Woah! It's mine! I mean I've always been told I was her spitting image but I didn't think they meant this. Oh wow!" "What?" "Crowley as a human looks exactly like his meatsuit." They look again. "Creepy." You shrug. "So this why you thought or something? You though Crowley kidnapped me cuz I look like his dead wife?" They nod. You laugh and roll your eyes knowing you were his wife. "I've been waiting for you morons for an hour what's taking you so bloody long?!" Crowley shows up. He sees you face and asks shocked "Scarlett?" You blink and then go "Oh! I get it. Sorry Crowley. I'm Jean Marie Throne. Scarlett Jean Throne was my ancestor. I've got some stuff from her line if you want them." "What stuff?" "Her wedding ring, her wedding picture, and a red and black dress." He ask hopefully "Her wedding photo?" You smile "Yeah. Here." You hand it to him. "By the way I know you as a human and my great whatever Scarlett were married. We saw the gravestones. She died 2 years after you." His head snaps up at that and sighs. "I suppose she's in Heaven now. I'd know if she was in my kingdom." Dean asks "You really loved her huh?" He nods. "Yes. Honestly she changed me for the better. You know when you asked what I sold my soul for?" I answer "You told us 3 inches below the belt." "That was extra, the main part was her loving me. I didn't believe he held up his end, summoned him back 4 years later. He told me she already loved me they didn't have to do anything. She had loved me for 10 years and I never saw it. We married right after he told me. 6 years later I died. She always said she'd died soon after of a broken heart." You've got a tear running down your face at the memory of burying him. He can't read your mind to see why you're crying but he sees your tears. He gently wipes them away. "Don't cry. It reminds me of her when you cry." You smile. "Sam, Dean one of you call Cas I gotta talk to him. Crowley stay put I'm talking to you after Cas." Cas comes and you drag him out of the others hearing range. "What have I changed in Crowley?" "He kept some of his humanity even as a demon. He was just one injection away from human when they stopped the trials. He still tries to find the you from then." You nod. "What will happen if I tell him what really happened?" "Nothing. He is already changed." You smile. "Cas help me tell him. First I gotta change." I change into the red and black dress. I put the wedding ring on my right hand "I'm ready." We walk into the living room. The boys are gone and Crowley is sitting there staring at the photo. "Crowley?" He looks up and his breath hitches. "Castiel an I have something to confess to you." He looks puzzled. "We gave Jean a mission. Raise a child and make the father fall in love with her. But she fell i love with him too." "Crowley, Scarlett Jean Throne is me, Jean Marie Throne. I changed my name when Cas sent me to your life. I thought it safer if you didn't know my name. Cas says it's safe now." "You sent her back in time to raise Gavin and make me love her?" "Yes but she fell in love with and married you all on her own." "It's true. Crowley, Fergus Roderick MacLeod, I love you. I have for those 18 years I was in your time and still do now. I know you feel betrayed and don't love me so I understand." He just pulls you to him and kisses you. "So I loved you under a different name. You loved me under a different name too. I still love you as Crowley and you still love me as Jean" I hold up my right hand showing him the ring. "Marry me now? As Crowley? And me as Jean Marie Throne?" "Of course love." So you and Crowley got married and you both, well you Crowley, and Cas explained everything to the Winchesters. Who were surprisingly okay with everything considering. You became Queen of Hell. Gavin loves you now as his mom again. And you've got twin girls: Scarlett Anastasia and Genevieve Freya MacLeod. You're both very happy now and so is Gavin. It's a good thing that Castiel sent you back in time and not someone else. If he had I don't think I'd have my loving family now. My husband Crowley, my son Gavin, and my twin daughters Scarlett Anastasia MacLeod and Genevieve Freya MacLeod.

THE END


End file.
